Murder Glasses
by Miss14-Free
Summary: Ellas nunca se habían agradado. Desde la muerte de Eren comprendieron que lo único que las unía era el dolor. Ahora el deseo de la verdad las volvía a unir, llevándolas a aventuras y sucesos simplemente impresionantes, y también, a una relación que sobrepasa el odio y la indiferencia.
1. Mortuus

Todos caminaban hacia un lugar. Un lugar que los convocaba; un lugar que los unía.

_Algo irrelevante, solo una perdida más_. Eso pensarían personas como Rivaille, gente incapaz de sentir compasión. Y sin embargo ahí caminaban personas que realmente sentían la perdida, como Armin, como Connie, como Sasha. Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Marco, Hanji, Petra, Christa, Ymir. Todas las personas que realmente quieren a Eren y realmente lograron apreciarlo.

—¡Mikasa!—grito Sasha, encontrándose a una hermosa pelinegra paralizada, con una cara calmada observando neutralmente la tumba. Sasha se aferro con fuerza donde la pelinegra, en un abrazo donde se podía apreciar la verdadera amistad. El verdadero dolor, por lo menos el que mostraba sentir la castaña. Mikasa parecía aun no reaccionar, o haberlo superado. Pero, ¿a caso alguien podía asegurar eso con facilidad? Mikasa perdió todo lo que más amaba, definitivamente ella no estaba bien.—Lo siento tanto.

—Tranquila, esta bien—respondió esta otra fríamente mientras se separaba lentamente de Sasha. Y como una tortura, ella recibió el abrazo de cada persona presente, las cuales, por cierto, eran demasiadas, y se volvía algo insoportable.

—E-Eren No merecía algo así—le dijo la chica granjera entre lagrimas. Mikasa solo asintió.

—No, no lo merecía.—dijo esta otra, sintiendo como sus palabras ya empezaban a afectarle en esta larga agonía. Y no era la única.

* * *

El reloj sonaba y sonaba, como si nunca fuera a detenerse. _¿Cuando iba a detenerse?_

Cierta rubia solo lo observaba, sin contar el tiempo, sin pensarlo. Sin vivirlo. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba así?.

No, no le importaba saberlo. Después de todo, el tiempo solo era la cruel respuesta al resto de su vida.

¿Cuando iba a reaccionar? Llevaba casi tres semanas así. Cubrida por lo único que parecía ser un consuelo. Cuando realmente sólo era otro motivo para ocultarse de todos.

A Annie Leonhardt nunca le gusto que la gente la observara, puesto que se sentía indignamente juzgada con sus miradas pendientes en ella. Y estar encerrada en su casa era una forma de librarse de esas miradas.

_O quizás ser simplemente una cobarde._

Aunque esa era otra razón.

—¿27 de Octubre, no?—murmuro, mientras miraba el calendario. Estaba en lo correcto. Observo la hora. Era tonto, observaba los movimientos del reloj mientras que ignoraba completamente la hora en la cual se encontraba.—7 P.M.—dijo, para luego sentarse en un cojín que había tirado. Bueno, una de las tantas cosas que había lanzado.

_Después de todo, la furia es la única manera de calmar el dolor de una señorita, ¿no?_

—Aún hay tiempo...—dijo, para luego levantarse y caminar a abrir su closet. Como sí ya lo supiera, estaba ahí perfectamente planchado y arreglado su vestido negro. Lo saco y dejo tirado en su cama, mientras se agachaba para buscar sus pequeñas y cortas botas negras. Las encontró y tiró al lado del vestido. Se acerco a su baño y se miro al espejo.

Se veía demasiado pálida, con un cabello rubio que llegaba casi a la cintura con puntas bastantes partidas y dañadas y unos ojos celestes sin brillo ni emoción alguna.

_Y decían que era guapa..._

Su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado frágil y delgado gracias a la falta de hambre -causada por su tristeza, y su furia al lanzar toda su comida al suelo y destrozarla, quedando sin alimentos de los cuales comer- y se veía quizás como esas chicas con problemas alimenticios. Le dio igual. Si quería, podía considerarse hermosa y sentirse así.

_Eren decía que lo era..._

Intento sacar ese pensamiento de su mente y rápidamente saco su pijama, pena entrar así ducha y darse un baño. Lavo su cabello y se limpió con jabón. Se seco con tranquilidad y luego se vistió. El vestido era lindo.

Sin mangas, de cuero y sin escote, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era bastante clásico. Sus cortas botas negras sin ningún adorno le quedaban bien con el estilo clásico y trágico que parecía llevar la rubia. Dejo su ahora limpia y larga cabellera rubia suelta hacia la espalda. El único maquillaje que utilizo fue su labial rosado suave. Finalmente salió, sintiéndose extraña al volver al mundo humano. Al volver a respirar, a volver a sentir el dolor que sintió aquella vez.

* * *

Todos conversaban tristemente mientras cierta pelinegra se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas sillas que habían colocado, observando fijamente el piso. Movía los pies infatilmente de un lado a otro con un ritmo suave y tenía sus propios dedos entrelazados, hasta oír una voz.

—Mikasa.—le llamo Armin con calma sentándose al lado de ella. Esta lo miro con calma y embozó una minúscula sonrisa, la cual era falsa.

—¿Qué pasa, Armin?—le cuestiono esta con amabilidad y en un tono bastante bajo, sin siquiera mover mucho sus facciones. El rubio tragó con dificultad y luego suspiro.

—Se que parece como sí te encontrarás bien, y eso pareces demostrar al resto, y probablemente ellos te creen, pero yo no.—le dijo el rubio con severidad. Mikasa lo miro directamente a los ojos. Los tenía rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Si a Armin no le avergonzaba llorar, ¿por que a ella si?

_No quiero ser tan débil...No quiero defraudarlo._

—Armin, estoy totalmente bien—dijo la pelinegra, embozando una sonrisa aún más grande. Una sonrisa de una persona feliz. O por lo menos una persona que fingía ser feliz.

—El no volverá Mikasa.

La pelinegra se quedo quieta ante esas palabras. Lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien y que se lo recordarán a cada momento volvía la situación más dolorosa de lo que era.

—Armin, lo se.—sentenció esta, molesta. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, pero lo contuvo lo mayor posible.—¿Quieres por favor, dejar de recordarme que mi hermano esta muerto?

Armin retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente. Mikasa empezó a respirar de forma agitada, hasta por fin calmarse. Se acerco al rubio y sorpresivamente lo abrazo.

—Lo siento—susurro esta, abrazándolo con ternura. Armin acepto el abrazo con un poco de inseguridad. No sabía si la actitud de Mikasa mostraba fortaleza o no, simplemente reconocía que era la de una persona herida. Muy herida. Entonces se separó del abrazo, a observando como alguien bastante conocido entraba al cementerio.

No pudo evitar sentir como se sonrojaba lentamente.

—A-Annie—titubeó, viendo a la hermosa rubia acercarse con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano. Se acerco a ella, mientras Mikasa solo lo seguía con cansancio. Cuando la rubia lo vio sonrió levemente, haciendo sonreír en una totalidad a Armin.—Annie, hola.

—Hola Armin—dijo esta, mientras observaba neutralmente las flores. Luego levantó la mirada, viendo a Mikasa al lado de el.—Hola

—Hola—respondió la otra secamente. Hubo un incomodo momento de silencio. Mikasa y Annie jamás fueron amigas, jamás pretendieron serlo. Simplemente lo único que logró que algunas veces se saludaran de una forma decente o notaran la presencia de la otra fue Eren. Y al parecer ahora el las unía, aunque sea estando muerto.

—Esto...Lo siento—dijo la Leonhardt. Mikasa asintió con frialdad.

—Yo también.—dijo, mirando el cielo.—Por todas partes. En la casa, en el trabajo, aquí...como si el no me soltará.

Armin decidió retirarse sigilosamente, puesto que se había percatado hace bastante tiempo atrás que era un extra en esa conversación.

—No he logrado dormir en semanas...no puedo entender la situación aun.—dijo la rubia, llevándose las manos a la cara para taparse. Mikasa asintió.

—Nadie puede.—dijo la pelinegra, cortante. Annie suspiro. Lidiar con Mikasa era imposible. Ni siquiera en un momento de vulnerabilidad podía actuar como un ser humano normal.—Pero claro, no lo comprenderías.

—Eren era mi mejor amigo—reclamo esta en un murmuro, sin siquiera mirar a la Ackerman directo a los ojos. La pelinegra asintió.

—Y mi hermano—sentenció, para luego suspirar. Annie iba a decir algo, pero Mikasa hablo antes.—No me refiero a eso. No digo que mi dolor sea más grande que el tuyo ni nada así, solo digo que tu no enfrentaste todo lo que yo enfrente. Tu no viviste la realidad de planear su funeral, elegir el traje que usaría , tu no vestiste su cadáver. Tu no comprobaste que su corazón no latía. Tu no recibiste todos esos abrazos recordándote una y otra vez que la persona que más amas esta muerta. Tu no viviste todo eso Annie.—le acuso con mucha molestia la pelinegra.

—Porque tenía miedo, Mikasa—admitió la rubia, dejando caer por fin esas lagrimas, sintiéndose libre del dolor que le condenaba encima, todo lo que la ahogaba. Todo lo que la volvía miserable.—¿Que querías que hiciera? La persona que más amo estaba muerta, no sabía que hacer. Sentí tanta impotencia, tanto destrozo que a la única mierda que atine fue a esconderme.

—¿Y crees que yo no desee hacer eso?—le cuestiono la pelinegra empezando a subir el tono de su voz.—¡Quise esconderme, gritar y gritar!, pero no, tenía que afrontar la realidad. Tenía que hacerlo por el.

—Lo se, lo se—le dice ella, secando sus lagrimas.—Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras así.

—No importa—dijo esta otra frívolamente.—Después de todo, Eren te querría aquí. Eras su mejor amiga...No me agrada eso, pero eras su mejor amiga. Debías estar aquí.

Annie suspiro y le entregó las rosas.

—Rojo, su color favorito—Mikasa sonrió tristemente.—Y el mío también.

Annie asintió.

—Ven—le dijo Mikasa, indicando una pequeña casa que había. Annie la siguió. Entraron. Era un lugar acogedor con un aura solitaria. Mikasa llevó las rosas a un florero, luego de un cajón saco algo. Era un paquete de cigarrillos.—¿Quieres?

—Por supuesto—acepto esta otra sin entender muy bien el porque. Le dio un cigarrillo y con un encendedor que tenía en el bolsillo lo prendió, al igual que el suyo. Se quedaron un rato así en silencio mientras fumaban. Era un momento pacifico con la persona menos esperada, pero daba igual. Por un momento había paz.

Hasta que esa paz fue corrompida.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, apareciendo un señor de canosos cabellos y que probablemente debía tener más de 60 años.

—¿Mikasa Ackerman?—cuestiono el, mirando a la pelinegra. Mikasa asintió.—Necesito conversar con usted, es sobre Eren.

Mikasa miro a Annie un momento.

—Ella también debe oír. Después de todo, era la prometida de Eren—dijo, o más bien, mintió. Annie algo sorprendida asintió.

—Esta bien—dijo el, entrando y cerrando la puerta. Annie se levantó y apagó su cigarrillo al igual que Mikasa. El señor miro a los lados y se acerco con una adecuada distancia con el par de señoritas.—Eren a muerto por causas aun no registradas.—Mikasa y Annie se cruzaron las miradas, sorprendidas.

—¿Causas no registradas?—cuestiono Annie con dificultad puesto que temblaba levemente. No quería imaginar lo tanto que Eren habrá sufrido. Dolía pensarlo. Dolía vivirlo. Todo dolía tanto.

—Sí—asintió el.—El paciente Jaeger murió bajo causas aun no conocidas ni vistas.

—Entiendo...—dijo Mikasa.—Ahora por favor lárguese.

El señor volvió a asentir, abrió la puerta y salió.

—Mikasa—dijo Annie, notando lo pálida que se estaba colocando la pelinegra.—Mikasa, ¿estas bien?

La pelinegra guardó silencio por un momento. Finalmente luego tragó aire y hablo.

—¡MI HERMANO ESTA MUERTO!¡¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE ESTE BIEN?!

Y tras ese gran grito, Mikasa por fin pudo dejar correr esas lagrimas tan necesarias y dejar mostrar su dolor. Porque después de todo ella no estaba bien.


	2. Chapter 2

—Esto es demasiado extraño—comento Annie mientras salía junto a Mikasa. La pelinegra asintió.—Bueno, voy a saludar al resto.

Mikasa solo camino sola hacia otra dirección. Probablemente comprendió que su conversación con Annie había terminado.

* * *

—Annie—hablo Christa, junto a la rubia—¿Como has estado?

—Sobreviviendo—admitió Annie secamente.—Digamos que esto no es ni fácil, ni divertido.

—Obvio que no es divertido—se metió Ymir, apoyándose en una silla.—Digamos que ahora todo va a cambiar. ¿Que harás?

—No lo se...terminar la universidad—dijo la rubia, mientras suspiraba.—En un tiempo abandonare ese departamento.

—¿Por Eren?—pregunto Sasha, también uniéndose. Annie asintió.

—Todo en ese lugar me recuerda a Eren. Incluso Armin—admitió la rubia, para luego sonreír tristemente. Annie, Armin y Eren compartían departamento. Tras la repentina muerte de Eren Annie colapso y echo a Armin por un tiempo, porque se lo recordaba.—Por algo se fue.

—Lo echaste—le recrimino Ymir con una burlona sonrisa. Annie rió un poco.

—Sí, lo admito.—dijo la Leonhardt, más tranquila.—Ahora me siento mejor, probablemente le diga que vuelva. No me gustaría pasar esto sola.

—Eso no tiene sentido—dijo Christa, con una sonrisa.—Echaste a Armin porque querías pasar esto sola.

—Sí, lo se—admitió ella, mirando el piso.—Antes tenía una idea distinta de la muerte...quizás no tan dolorosa. Quizás no tan realista.

—Esto es simplemente cruel—dijo Ymir secamente. Las 4 asintieron.

—¿Como ibas con Periodismo?—le pregunto Sasha, curiosa.

—La mejor de la clase—dijo esta secamente. Christa sonrió tristemente. Nadie podía sonreír con una completa felicidad, pero una sonrisa era una sonrisa.

—Eso es realmente bueno—le felicito la pequeña rubia—Siempre fuiste muy inteligente y amable.

—"Amable"—dijo Annie entre comillas.—Cada día te pareces más a Armin.

La pequeña rubia hizo un puchero, el cual hizo reír a las 4.

—¿Y Mikasa?—pregunto Sasha.

—Conversa con Petra y los chicos—respondió Ymir mientras que con la mirada buscaba a la pelinegra, encontrándola al instante.

—Ah—dijo la chica con la obsesión a la comida. Annie suspiro.

—Necesito hablar con Armin, vuelvo en un instante—dijo, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el rubio.

Armin conversaba normalmente con Connie, Reiner y Bertholdt hasta que alguien tocó suavemente su hombro. Volteó a ver con curiosidad. Era Annie. Logro con dificultad no soltar un grito de terror por la sorpresa.

—¿Podemos hablar?—le dijo ella. Bertholdt bajo la mirada, apenado. Bertholdt había estado en una relación de 4 años desde que ambos tenían 15, y habían terminado porque Annie estaba solamente preocupada con los estudios. Bertholdt al principio lo había tomado bien, puesto que pensaba que luego de un tiempo volverían y serían felices, pero al parecer eso jamás paso.

—Claro—acepto Armin, mientras caminaba hacia otra parte con la rubia. Desvaneciéndose de la mirada del resto.

* * *

—Esto debe ser muy doloroso para ti—decía Jean caballerosamente mientras conversaba con Mikasa.—No deberías pasar esto sola.

—Sí, supongo que no—admitió la pelinegra, algo agría. Sin embargo se sentía cómoda junto a Jean, por lo cual podía mostrarse tal como era.

—Te puedo acompañar—sugirió el castaño claro, tomando sorpresivamente la mano de Mikasa. Esta se relajo y disfruto de la conexión de manos, y luego de sus dedos entrelazados.—Siempre que me necesites, yo estaré a tu lado Mikasa.

—Gracias—dijo esta, sonriendole dulcemente.—Eres un gran amigo, Jean.

—Si—dijo este, para luego bufar a lo bajo. Jean no veía a Mikasa exactamente como una amiga, y había echo todo lo posible para que la pelinegra se percatará de ello, pero al parecer Mikasa no lo notaba, o ignoraba sus sentimientos. Y Jean prefería creer que Mikasa no lo notaba, puesto que eso era una realidad menos dolorosa.—Luego de esto, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

—¿Ir a un bar?—cuestiono esta mientras lo consideraba.

—Sí, salir todos para divertirnos un poco para pasar el rato—dijo el, sonriendo servicialmente.

—Esta bien—acepto la pelinegra, para luego ser inpredeciblemente levantada a los aires por Jean y sus fuertes brazos.—¡Suéltame!—grito esta, mientras comenzaba a reír.—¡Jean, en serio!—este la daba vueltas y esta reía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Finalmente Mikasa logra golpear levemente a Jean con su pierna, logrando que este la bajara.

—Pegas fuerte—le dijo el, mientras se sobaba. Mikasa desvió la mirada.

—Lose—dijo esta calladamente, mientras miraba al cielo.—Gris...el perfecto día para un funeral.

* * *

—¿Que pasa?—inquirió el rubio sin mostrar los nervios que lo agobiaban. Annie solo miraba el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzada o arrepentida. ¿Que le sucedía?

—Perdón.—soltó esta, para luego arrodillarse en el piso. La primera acción que hizo Armin fue intentar levantarla, pero esta negó antes de que el hiciera un verdadero esfuerzo.—Escúchame, Armin.—el rubio asintió y esta sonrió tristemente.—No quise echarte...no lo quería. Pero realmente pensé que la mejor manera de pasar todo esto era sola...y me equivoque.—en ese instante Annie se levanta y queda viendo a Armin fijamente a los ojos, aun con esa triste sonrisa en sus labios. Armin siente que también tiene que sonreír, y lo hace.—Te quería pedir que volvieras al departamento. Por favor...

—Claro—acepto Armin con una entusiasta sonrisa. Annie borró esa triste sonrisa, por una feliz.

—Gracias—dijo esta, para luego suspirar. Entonces oyeron una voz acercaron.

—¡Annie, Armin!—gritaba Sasha con una gran emoción. Todo el mundo la miro mal, puesto que era sumamente inapropiado gritar en un cementerio, en un funeral. Annie rió en silencio, para luego indicarle a Sasha con un gesto que bajara el tono de voz.—Oh, esta bien. Todos vamos a ir a un bar a divertirnos, ¿vienen?

—Claro—acepto otra vez Armin con una sonrisa. Annie asintió y camino lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a Sasha. Armin solo la admiro desde lejos, para soltar un suspiro y seguir caminando junto a su grupo de amigos.

* * *

Finalmente estaban todos ahí. Jean iba conversando junto a Mikasa y Connie, Sasha junto a Annie, Christa e Ymir y Armin iba con Reiner y Bertholdt.

Todos observaron asombrados el lugar.

—¿Nos trajiste a un café con piernas?—cuestiono Bertholdt, extrañado. Jean bufó.

—Es una discoteca, tontos—dijo este con aire de superioridad. Connie rió.—Que unas se vistan de una forma "distinta" no significa que sea un café con piernas.

—Esa chica se parece a Armin—dijo Connie, señalando a una silueta que estaba en el bar. Armin sonrojo.

—¡Claro que no!—alegó, haciendo indirectamente un puchero. Todos rieron. Unos más que otros quizás, pero en el fondo todos rieron.

—¿Es mi idea o todos nos miran?—cuestiono Ymir, extrañada. Christa infló sus cachetes infantilmente.

—Aun llevamos nuestras ropas del funeral, quizás sea eso—respondió la pequeña rubia, juguetona. Ymir asintió.

—¡A comer!—dijo Sasha, corriendo a la parte del bar. Connie rió, otra vez.

—La acompañare—dijo este, caminando como Pingüino hasta la parte del bar.

—¿Reiner, quieres bailar?—le pregunto Christa inocentemente al musculoso rubio. Este sonrió conquistante.

—Por supuesto, Diosa—le dijo coquetamente el rubio, tomándola de la mano y llevándola donde la gran multitud.

—Tsk—gruñó Ymir de mal humor, frunciendo el ceño al ver como la pequeña Christa se alejaba con Reiner. Annie lo noto.

—¿Aun no se lo has dicho?—cuestiono esta con un tranquilo tono. Ymir la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro. "Oh, Christa, soy lesbiana y te amo"—dijo esta, con un notable sarcasmo y mal carácter. Luego suspiro.—No es algo fácil.

—Sí, imagino que no—le dijo Annie, mientras se sentaba en un sillón del lugar. Al otro lado estaban Mikasa, Jean y Bertholdt.

Ymir observo a Annie por un momento. Delibero mentalmente si sentarse a su lado y conversar y desahogarse, pero finalmente se negó.

—Voy a tomar algo—dijo la morena secamente mientras caminaba al bar. Bertholdt al ver como Annie quedaba sola, aprovecho la oportunidad y se fue a sentar junto a la rubia, dejando a Jean y Mikasa solos.

* * *

—Esto es tonto—comento Mikasa a Jean, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera descubrieron su puta causa de muerte.

—¿Y eso te molesta?—le pregunto el, sin saber que decir. Realmente Jean no era tan amigo de Eren, puesto que siempre discutían y todo, pero saber sobre su muerte lo impactó y entristeció bastante, por lo cual estaba ahí. Además de su enamoramiento por Mikasa.

—Bastante—confesó ella colocando una mano en su frente.—¿Como se supone que descanse en paz si ni siquiera sabe la verdad?

—Los muertos no descansan, Mikasa.—dijo Jean.—Los muertos se van y...listo. No hay nada más.

—Pero tiene que haber algo más—dijo ella, observando nostalgicamente el suelo.—Eren no puede...terminar así...no. No.

—Es la verdad—dijo el, con una triste sonrisa.—Eren se fue, y no volverá.

Annie, la cual estaba en el sillón continuo, escucho esa frase. No pudo evitar sentirse destruida otra vez.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto Bertholdt, intentando ser amable. Annie lo mira con aburrimiento.

—No, nada.—contesta esta mecánicamente. Este suspira. Luego sonríe de una forma esforzada. Quizás demasiado.

—Y...¿como has estado?—le pregunta el, con una amable sonrisa. Annie no comprende porque el es amable con ella. Lo detesta, de hecho. Ella fue un asco con el, dejándolo y haciendo promesas falsas. No lo entendía, y no quería hacerlo.

—Bien, Bertholdt.—contesto secamente. Luego lo miro con enfado. Este no lo comprendió.—Por supuesto. Mi mejor amigo esta muerto, mi vida es un fracaso. ¿Que mierda más le puedo pedir a esta maravillosa vida?.

—Que...—Bertholdt intentaba entender, pero Annie lo interrumpió antes.

—Idiota.—murmuro con un notable odio. Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta del bar y salió. Entonces notó como se encontraba sola. Se quedo callada un segundo, notando como nadie la seguía.—...—y entonces comprendió que estaba sola. Porque Eren no estaba. Eren la hubiera seguido.—Sola. Otra vez.

—¡Annie!—oyó a Armin gritándole, mientras se le quedaba viendo. Esta suspiro, agotada.—¿Sucede algo?—Annie no respondió, Armin entendiéndolo como un sí. El sonrió tristemente.—¿En que te puedo ayudar, Annie?

—¡No me puedes ayudar!—le grito esta, furiosa y conmocionada. Armin se sintió extrañado de la prepotente actitud de la rubia, cuando siempre actuaba fría.—¡Nadie me puede ayudar!.

—¿Annie?—cuestiono Armin, mucho más extrañado. Esta le miro directo a los ojos, furiosa.

—Lárgate y no vuelvas.—dijo esta, para luego dar pasos por la calle, sin siquiera pensar lo que iba a ocurrir.

—¡Annie!

—Diablos...—susurro esta antes de caer sin consciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo le dolía terriblemente, y sentía su cabeza arder como si se quemara. Cuando intento abrir los ojos, lo único que quiso ver fue el silencio y la paz de una fría mañana en un solitario hospital. Quería ver a Eren frente a ella, con una dulce y preocupada sonrisa, inquieto por como se sentía. Pero al parecer no todo era como uno deseaba.

Armin la miraba mientras sus ojos mostraban la preocupación. Annie al verlo no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos con desagrado. Armin era siempre tan expresivo, y que solo tuviera buenas y educadas intenciones hartaba a Annie. No era muy agradable tener a una persona buena y educada como Armin, cuando tu no eres perfecta ni tan buena como el. Prácticamente le recordaba lo mala y poco valiosa que era al lado suyo.

—Annie—dijo el, soltando un suspiro. La rubia solo lo observo, expectante. Armin sonreía, ahora mucho más dulce, como un pequeño niño.—¿Como estas?

—Bien, Armin.—contesto esta, sintiéndose más calmada y relajada. Definitivamente Armin, aunque fuera un niño bueno, sabía como llevar a las personas. De cierta forma era un manipulador. Luego hizo una mueca.—Gracias por preguntar.

—De nada—contesto el, con una cordial sonrisa. Annie bufó. Armin, siempre tan educado y bueno. A veces eso le asqueaba. Sin embargo, la rubia no distinguía bien si el asqueo era por Armin o por su mareada cabeza. Se sentó, y entonces notó los cables conectados en...ella. Definitivamente eso era bastante extraño. Recordaba el fuerte golpe contra su cuerpo, y luego un gran negro invadiendo toda su mente, privándola de oír o sentir algo más que un ardor insoportable denominado como dolor. Ciertamente imaginaba como había llegado al hospital, pero no entendía los otros detalles sin explicación aparente.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevo así?—le pregunto ella, impaciente. Quería saber la verdad, tan rápido como para poder volverse a sentir fuerte y dejar de tener la preocupación de todos en ella, expectantes. No le gustaba la atención, y mucho menos la lastima.

—3 días.—contesto otra voz, otra voz que no era Armin. Annie miro extrañada a la puerta, encontrándose a una Mikasa muy seria. No llevaba ni un peluche ni una flor con la frase "Recuperase" ni nada. A decir verdad, era algo descortés. Aunque bueno, esperaba ansiosa y profundamente que Mikasa fuera descortés con ella, porque sino, empezaría a dudar de que su cabeza y cordura se encontraran bien.

—Mikasa—le llamo Armin, bastante confuso. El rubio no tenía idea y realmente no quería la presencia de su amiga en ese momento, interrumpiendo la privacidad que tenía con Annie por tan solo un único momento. Realmente, tener a Mikasa ahí le fastidiaba un poco.—¿Que haces aquí?

—Solo te vine a ver—contesto la pelinegra, dirigiendo su mirada directo a Annie. Esta le respondió la mirada con indiferencia, algo que era obvio de esperar. Ninguna se trataba amistosamente, porque simplemente no eran amigas. ¿El porque? Que Annie fuera amiga de Eren siempre molesto a Mikasa por sus maternales y naturales celos de hermana, y a Annie no le agrada la actitud de Mikasa "tan fría como pacífica" porque para ella solamente resultaba desagradable. Y desde ahí nació una lejana relación de saludos obligados y miradas enojadas entre ambas.—Armin, ¿podrías retirarte un momento, por favor...?

—Claro—contesto el rubio, mirando a Annie con una mirada que decía explicitamente "Si intenta matarte, me gritas". Y luego salió, dejando a esas dos bellas mujeres solas. Aunque claro, con unos nervios asegurados y un poco de tristeza al terminar su momento único con Annie.

—¿Que haces aquí?—cuestiono Annie, más que con molestia o desagrado, su tono antipático de siempre. Mikasa frunció el ceño levemente y miro a Annie directo a los ojos. Su mirada de indiferencia causaba que Mikasa quisiera golpear a Annie, pero no podía. Maldita sea que no podía.

—¿Es que ni siquiera permites que te vengan a visitar?—le respondió la pelinegra, con desagrado. Annie desvió la mirada.—Eres una apática. Pero de todas formas, ese no es el motivo de que este aquí.

—Habla, Ackerman, no tengo nada más importante que hacer que escucharte—murmuro Annie, estando consciente de que Mikasa lo alcanzaría a oír. Y tenía razón, lo oyó. Mikasa hizo una mueca bastante cercana a una sonrisa.

—Piensan cerrar el caso de Eren.—dijo Mikasa, sin rodeos. Annie dejo la boca entreabierta mientras abría sus ojos excesivamente. Estaba tan sorprendida, y realmente no sabía nada sabio que decir.

—No pueden hacer eso.—fue lo único que respondió, sintiendo como palidecía. Mikasa arqueo una ceja, mirándola frivolamente.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Annie—dijo Mikasa, mientras la rubia la escuchaba y veía con atención. Esta asintió.—Vamos a investigar el caso de forma independiente.

Annie ahora negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que formar una vida, Mikasa. Tengo que terminar mi carrera y conseguir un trabajo en otra ciudad.—explicó Annie, mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¿Planeas huir?—cuestiono la pelinegra, hostil. Annie rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto.—contesto la otra, apática.—Sabes, cuando la persona que te "persigue" ya esta muerto, no es huir. Es simplemente comenzar de nuevo.

—¿Hasta que no haya nada más, no?—cuestiono esta, con sarcasmo.—No puedes hacerlo. El ya firmo parte de tu vida.

—Puedo borrarlo.—alegó la otra, sintiéndose extrañamente débil.

—No puedes.—respondió Mikasa, cortante. Annie se sintió desesperada.

—¡Sí puedo!—grito, molesta. Mikasa retrocedió un par de pasos por instintos. Annie sintió que ella y Mikasa jamás podrían mantener una conversación, y mucho menos trabajar juntas en el caso. Era inútil siquiera intentarlo.—Lárgate.

Mikasa suspiro, dio la vuelta y salió murmurando maldiciones de la habitación. Annie coloco los ojos en blanco, para luego volver a dormir.

* * *

—¿Que le dijiste?—cuestiono Armin al ver a Mikasa salir de la habitación.

—Nada, Armin. Nada.—contesto Mikasa, molesta pero con actitud calmada. Armin suspiro. Mikasa en algún momento iba a explotar y lo iba a decir.—No quiere ayudarme a investigar el caso de Eren. ¡Maldita!

—Creo que es su decisión si quiere o no hacerlo, Mikasa—dijo Armin, con respeto pero con opinión. Mikasa lo miro fulminante.—No puedes obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera.

—Interesante Armin, defiéndela.—dijo esta, con su marcado ceño fruncido y la ira volviéndose algo obvio y notable.—Aun así, ayudándola, apoyándola, ella nunca te corresponderá.

Y más furiosa que nunca, se fue corriendo del hospital.

—¡Mikasa!—alcanzo a gritar Armin hasta que el cuerpo de Mikasa se volvió una simple y pasadera sombra para sus ojos.

* * *

La pelinegra caminaba, aun furiosa pero con esa expresión de calma en su rostro que era tan típica. Iba en la calle, hasta que vio a cierta persona que lo perturbo.

—Ackerman—oyó de su voz, tan fría e inexpresiva. Eso casi la hizo temblar.

—...Levi—contesto la otra, al sentir como un brazo la jalaba, obligándola a seguir caminando. Y Mikasa quería detenerse tan solo un momento. Ambos terminaron en el otro lado de la calle, alejándose para el abandonado fondo. Luego Mikasa sintió unos bruscos labios contra los suyos, probandola con pasión. Esta por instinto lo pateó en la pierna, para luego empujarlo.

—¡Ah!—exclamo este otro, para luego mirarla molesto. Mikasa sonrió levemente, para luego acariciar sus labios.—Supuse que me extrañabas, Ackerman.

—Por supuesto que no—contesto esta, neutral. Levi arqueo una ceja, para volver a acercarse a Mikasa y besarla. Esta vez ella no se opuso, dejándose caer a los labios de Rivaille. Al separarse, esta lo miro fríamente.—Jamás te extrañaría, Levi Rivaille.

—Ni yo a ti, Ackerman.—respondió este, para volver a besar a Mikasa contra una pared.

* * *

—¿Con Levi?—cuestiono Armin, recostándose en su sillón mientras Mikasa asentía frente a el. Aunque estaba algo distante, igual conversaba con su mejor amigo.

—Siempre ha sido así. Que no lo haya comentado es otra cosa.—responde ella, algo distante pero de todas formas sincera. Armin asiente. Mikasa lo mira curiosa—¿Por cierto, como esta Annie?

—Después de que te fuiste le dieron el alta y se fue del hospital.—explico el, con calma. Aunque Mikasa noto una cierta tristeza en su voz, y un desgano en sus ojos. Era obvio lo que sucedía, o más bien lo que sentía. La desilusión.

—¿Esta aquí?—pregunto la pelinegra, mirando hacia atrás por pura curiosidad. Por supuesto, sabía que no iba a estar ahí, pero quería ver que hacía Armin.

—Luego de salir... Bertholdt la vino a buscar y se fueron juntos, supongo que sigue con él.—responde el, fingiendo calma. Mikasa sabía que el estaba triste, y sin embargo aun no sentía la compasión que espero tener por el. Y le dio igual, puesto que estaba enojada, y cuando estaba enojada podía ser la egoísta más maldita del planeta si quería, porque era su momento. Aunque por supuesto, su lado maternal amenazaba con salir y consolar a Armin en un abrazo que probablemente para el sea ahogante.

—¿Que fue lo que te dije?—dijo la pelinegra, mirando a su amigo directo a los ojos. Armin le correspondió la mirada, demostrando su tristeza.—Ella jamás te corresponderá, idiota.

—Ya lo se, pero...—Armin parecía como si fuera a llorar, y Mikasa sintió su corazón ablandarse, aunque quisiera ser dura y disfrutar del dolor de su amigo. Oh, eso la hacía parecer una horrible persona.—Pensaba que...

—Ella es una perra, jamás te corresponderá—dijo Mikasa, embozando una triste sonrisa hacia Armin, el cual solo asintió.—Siempre te lo dije, Armin.

Entonces se sintió como la puerta se abría. Ambos miraron y vieron algo extrañados a Annie entrar por la puerta, con los ojos delineados de negro y el cabello suelto hacia los lados.

Aunque ya era extraño que ella tuviera el cabello largo, verla cambiar de estilo lo era más.

—¿Nuevo cambio?—cuestiono Mikasa, con la voz suave. Aunque aun seguía resentida con la rubia, no podía ser tan cruel. O por lo menos no hasta que Annie la provocara.

—Sí—contesto la Leonhardt en un tono calmado, mirándolos sin expresión. Luego dirigió su mirada a Armin—. Solo vine a buscar algunas cosas, voy a quedarme con Bertholdt.

—¿cuanto tiempo?—pregunto el en un murmuro. Mikasa notaba lo difícil que debía ser para el preguntar algo así, que lo hiriera tanto. Y sentía tantas ganas de abofetear a Annie, y sin embargo eso lo iba a empeorar todo. Porque la detestaba, detestaba a Annie Leonhardt.

—No lo se, estamos viendo si hay una consideración o no.—contesta Annie, haciendo una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver.

—¿Consideración?—cuestiono Mikasa, con un tono algo burlón e insolente. Annie lo noto, pero simplemente asintió. La rubia desapareció por unos momentos en el pasillo del departamento, para luego entrar a su habitación y volver a la sala con una mochila morada con ropa dentro.

—Bien, debo irme—dijo Annie, con desinterés. Ni Armin ni Mikasa dijeron algo hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio cuando estaba a punto de salir.—Ah, por cierto, Mikasa, he cambiado de opinión. Trabajare contigo en lo que dijiste.

Mikasa comprendió lo de "trabajar". El punto era de que aun no entendía el rápido cambio de mentalidad en la Leonhardt.

—¿En serio? ¿Y... por que?—cuestiono la pelinegra, algo desconfiada de la declaración de la rubia. Annie sonrió de medio lado, extrañando a ambos.

—Te lo sigo mañana, en tu departamento.—respondió la rubia, saliendo de la casa finalmente, dejando a una Mikasa menos resentida, y quizás algo agradada hacia Annie. Solo quizás.


End file.
